Among Princesses and Queens
by blueyedcutie18
Summary: The daughters of the princesses finally meet, but some of them downright hate each other! What's going to happen at this insane meeting you may ask? Well just read to figure it out. Please review, it helps me update faster!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay so this is my first Disney fic called A Fight Among Princesses! Um one note is that I renamed Snow White and Cinderella, not entirely exactly. I figured they were nicknames so I gave them a real name. **

_You are cordially invited to the coming out ball of  
__Princess Viola of Maghar  
__October 20_

_Courtesy of Queen Ivory (Snow White) & King Ferdinand_

_Please RSVP with the deliver pigeon._

Rapunzel looked over at the note, she had heard of Queen Snow White and her king. In fact she had heard that the queen was actually about 3 years younger then the king when they had gotten married. They also weren't to far from her own palace with Eugene. Princess Viola must be turning 16 years of age. That is the coming out age for most of the girls in each kingdom. It must be exciting to be preparing for this ball, her own children, Lorianne and Edwin, is pretty close to there own party.

She also couldn't help but who else was going to be invited. Perhaps the other Disney princesses were going to be there as well. She had meet some of the other girls on her own time, but never all of them at the same time. She became close friends with Ariel at the last meeting with some of the girls.

She ran her hand through her short brown hair and looked in her closet. She knew her daughter had a pretty gold and green formal dress that she could wear. She required Eugene and Edwin to have at least one set of nice clothes. Both of them made of fine cloth of there favorite color.

Skimming through her own closet was another matter entirely. Her mother had several nice dresses made for her when she finally was released from her hold of mother Gothel. Surely she could find something nice to wear, right? She had pink dresses, purple dresses, yellow dresses, and a bright sea blue dress. Finally she decided to pack all three before letting her family know.

"Eugene, there is a party coming up..." she said letting her voice trail off. Eugene or formally known as Flynn Rider groaned. He hated these parties. He loved Rapunzel but hated the parties that she made him go to. I mean really who wants to throw a party for a birth of a new baby? The baby wasn't going to remember a thing of it!

Edwin, there own son looked up anxious. He didn't mind going to the party if it meant that pretty girls were going to be there. He had been trying to meet a pretty girl that didn't just like him for being a prince. Lorianne on the other hand took after her father and didn't really want to go. Sure she liked the occasional party but no more then 2 a month please!

Little did they know that it was going to be even harder to convince some of the other princesses daughters the same thing. The daughter of Ariel, Melody was giving her more problems. While others were just as excited.

**So short chapter. I am thinking of adding the kids to other princesses, from: Eilonwy (the Black Cauldron) to Nancy (Enchanted, because she actually married Edward) to Frederica De Fontain (the princess annouced in Cinderella to meet the prince) so what do you think? Feedback would be appricated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay so this is my first Disney fic called A Fight Among Princesses! Um one note is that I renamed Snow White and Cinderella, not entirely exactly. I figured they were nicknames so I gave them a real name. Alternating between the princesses and their daughters each chapter. **

**Ariel **

"Come on Melody it's time to come out now," said Ariel through the door. Why was it so hard to get Melody to come to these parties? They were fun and Ariel would love to go to each and everyone of them if it wasn't for Eric and his leisure activities. When the parties were going on half the time they were out at sea. Ariel spoke with each of her sisters at this time as well.

Melody couldn't stand it, she hated this. The parties and the poofy pink dress her mother made her wear. Actually the color of the dress was okay, it was the poofs. The last meeting she went to there was none of the others girls daughters. Instead they all had sat and talked about this 'Pixar' Princess named Merida.

All of the girls were gathered in Snow Whites foyer ready to get introduced. Ariel was the first to be introduced to the others. There was girls there dressed in wide and sleek dresses, colors ranging from pink to gold. Thank goodness though Melody, she wasn't the only one in Pink besides her mother. There was some girl with blond hair also in pink.

In fact there were more girls then expected for a party that involved princesses. Only some commoners were invited and they weren't being ushered around the back of the room. They were going to be introduced by name first. When the said name first Ariel guessed the weren't going to be introducing Ella by her nickname.

A man in a light pale green in the balcony boomed out the names of each of the girls.

"I now present you Ariel and Eric with their daughter Melody," he said. Melody stepped in front of her parents and curtsied to the guests. Ariel and Eric waved and all of them walked down the grand steps. Many pairs of eyes were staring at them as they walked down.

Slowly the walked off to the side and waited for the others to walk down. Belle had 3 kids, and her daughters identical twins. Aurora had a daughter with an interesting name. Cinderella only had one daughter that looked a little nervous.

Rapunzel's daughter had the longest brown hair, that reached behind her knees. Tiana had a daughter with a long name that started with an E. Jasmine and a women she had never meet, Nancy & Kida, had only one son. Some girl named Frederica from somewheree in France had ferternal twins.

The lady that her mother was talking about Merida 'Pixar girl' had triplets. Yes three identical girls with long curly dirty blond hair and blue eyes. They were in traditional blue dresses that made them harder to tell who was who. If they all hadn't done there hair different nobody could tell them apart.

Some girl by the name of Mulan was here on behalf the Chinese Emperor, with her husband and children. There was also some girls that we 'considered' princesses walking amoungest the others. Most Melody could see could being either or.

Two women by indian descent were talking to each other. Ariel saw the taller one to be Pocahontas, the shorter one had braids decorating her hair. Another girl had on an outfit that would be called jungle wear. A greek women had white silk dress with purple trim everywhere. A water way connected to the ocean brough in mermaids that had the younger ones enchanted.

**HAHA yes I included Merida. I'm not sure if she's a disney princess (yet) but I plan on seeing it with a friend. I've been watching the commericals and thought to have her interact with the others. And the last paragraph mentions others that others consider princesses or not. In order of apperance: Pocahontas, Tiger Lily, Jane, Meg, and Ariel's sisters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**My next installment of my princess story. Of course I don't own! **

**Cinderella **

"Ella," said Prince Charles walking up to his wife. They had been married for the past 13 years and they had 3 beautiful kids during those years. Their oldest was a daughter which they had named Rosalie. After that they had 2 boys together, Marcello and Alan.

"Yes Charles?" she said turning away from the chocolate fountain in front of her. She had been admiring some of the art and the way the tables have been set up. Normally she was outgoing but in this room full of people she didn't know... Well she was in the corner of the room in an awkward situation.

"Why don't we go talk with my cousin?" Both of them were heading toward 'Snow White' and her husband, the prince's cousin. Both of them walked over and already talking. Cinderella was used to talking to the towns people but never other members of royality.

Halfway through the night of dancing and dining she noticed her daughter talking to the new princesses daughter. Hopefully she was having fun too.

* * *

Queen Merida's daughters. First all of the girls had long blond hair and looked exactly alike. The oldest or rather who she thought was the oldest had a braid in her hair. The middle child had her hair up in an elegant French bun. The youngest had her hair wild and loose. Their hair was the only thing telling them apart. All of them had dresses on that were blue and had plaid showing up in places.

"Hi," said one of the girls to Rosalie. The ginger haired girl looked at them in surprise they were talking to her? She was usually in the background ready to blend in with the wallpaper.

"Hi, um which one are you?" she asked slightly unsure about who was who. The girl that had said hi was the one with a braid in her hair. Rosalie couldn't help but wonder how many people were doing her hair alone this morning.

"Sorry my name is Elinor, I go by Norah," she said with a Scottish accent.

Both girls stood in an awkward silence in the corner of the room. Norah was being friendly she wasn't exactly the one to be the center of attention. That was her sister, Isobel. The middle girl was Kirsten and she was hanging around the food table.

This was so weird, she was turning into her mother. Merida was the one actually having problems talking to the other girls. The only girl she could actually talk to was Mulan.

"So I see your mom is getting along with Mulan," pointed out Rosalie. "I guess they have a lot in common except that your mom waited until she married."

"Yes, her freedom didn't last long about 4 more years. She had to get married eventually you know. The life expectancy is about 40 years old. She got married at the age of 20 to my dad. He's lord MacGuffin's son, Ian. Yes short name: irony, since my dad is a pretty big guy like my grandpa," said Norah.

"Wow my mom needed to get married to leave her house. She had to work or she was punished by spending the night in the basement. Evil step-mothers, you had to be there," said Rosalie very happy to make a new friend.

"Hey you want to scare my sister Kirsten? It'll be fun." Rosalie nodded not ready to be sitting here all night.

**SO! Um my story with Merida is based on my speculation and what I think. And her daughters names are Scottish names (though Isobel is the Scottish form of the name Isabelle and Norah/Nora can be short for Elinor) **


	4. Chapter 4

**My next installment of my princess story. Of course I don't own! **

**Eilonwy**

Eilonwy had accepted the letter and was introduced into the party with no problems. For her this was unusual because she was forgotton by most. She had 2 kids of her own Gwendolyn and Bryon. Bryon looked most like her with blond-red hair and blue eyes. Gwendolyn has her fathers red hair and brown eyes. Everyone could tell they were a family by just the way they looked.

"Hello," said Eilonwy to the dark skinned girl. This girl happened to be Tiana a new princess (relatively) to these parties. She did seem to blend in well with the others. Eilonwy however stayed mostly to herself and talked to the others who spoke to her first.

"Hi," said Tiana before turning to Rapunzel. Of course she never even talked to the others to get know each other. Somebody from behind her tapped her on the shoulder.

"I've never seen you before," said she she noticed as Jasmine. Both women started to talk and finally her day at the party was starting to lighten up.

* * *

Gwendolyn was causing problems over... Apparently she was very attractive to the boys and some girls didn't like that. She had Cinderella's son, Marcello fawning over her. But Aurora's daughter Devonny didn't like that. She was in love with him for a couple of years and Gwen just waltzed right in and took him right from under her.

"Would you care for this dance?" asked Marcello taking her hand. He was gazing at pretty bright brown eyes lovingly. Gwen smiled and nodded both walking onto the dance floor. Devonny watching them both jealously. She didn't like the way this was going.

Gwen felt pretty amazing tonight however. She was in her favorite dress: it was dark green everywhere with golden sleeves and an under skirt peaking out from underneath the slit. Her bust shown off delicatly in a square neckline. Marcello was a perfect gentleman making small talk and not stepping on her feet.

Another cat fight was brewing.


End file.
